Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a kind old man that gives presents to children every Christmas Eve. He also picks one of the children who rode the Polar Express to the North Pole the first gift of Christmas, which can be anything of their choice. Santa is generally depicted as portly, jolly, white-bearded, red-suited, and often laughing "Ho Ho Ho." One Christmas, he chooses Hero Boy to receive the first gift. He gives Hero Boy one of the silver bells from Santa's sleigh and talks to the children, congratulating Hero Girl for her confidence and Christmas spirit and Billy for making new friends, while also scolding Know-It-All for his impatience and lack of humility, before the clock strikes midnight and he flies away in his sleigh to go give presents to children all over the world. At some point, he finds the silver bell, which had fell out of Hero Boy's pocket and onto the floor of the sleigh, so he puts it in a present box with a note explaining what happened and advising Hero Boy to fix the hole in his pocket. History The Santa Claus myth is based largely on the Dutch holiday of "Sinterklaas" (a hastily pronounced "St. Nicholas", who comes down the chimney on the fifth/sixth of December) and the imagery of the Saint in question carried over to his North Pole incarnation. (Note that in several countries in Europe, Sinterklaas and Santa Claus are considered two entirely different characters, each with their own elaborate holiday.) It is unknown where he came from, but Santa is traditionally depicted as a festively overweight old man with a long white beard, who wears a red suit with white trim and a matching cap, black boots and a black belt. Sometimes, he is seen with buttons on his shirt, and spectacles over his eyes. He lives at the North Pole in a large workshop staffed by elves which produces toys year round, and every Christmas Eve he sets out in a flying sleigh pulled by eight reindeer and delivers toys and other gifts to the children of the world out of the improbably large sack he carries with him, entering their houses by the chimney, filling their stockings, partaking of whatever food and drink the family left out for him, then leaving how he came in. As the most prominent figure associated with Christmas, Santa Claus appears in many Christmas specials and movies, including several produced by Warner Bros. and other Time Warner media. His portrayal in them varies in many ways. Appearances Animated productions Live-action productions Characters dressing as Santa Claus Gallery Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters who fly Category:Wise characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:DC Comics characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Animaniacs Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Elf Characters Category:The Polar Express Category:The Polar Express characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Magic users Category:Merrie Melodies characters Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Elf Category:DC Comics Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Evil Con Carne Characters Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Camp Lazlo characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The Mask characters Category:Regular Show Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Fred Claus characters Category:Fred Claus Category:Freakazoid! Category:Freakazoid! characters Category:European characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Finnish characters